Daddy's Sex Slave
by Albaihaqi Kim
Summary: Kris Wu, merasa lebih bergairah saat melihat Tao dibanding melihat Istrinya sendiri yang hanya focus pada pekerjaannya sebagai penulis. Awalnya, Kris menggagahi Tao hanya untuk main-main dan lama-kelamaan, Ayah dan anak itu selalu bermain dibelakang Yi Xing - Im Author Newbie, Please be good with me


**Daddy's Sex Slave**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris-Tao Fict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Kris Wu (35), Wu Zi Tao (15), Zhang Yi Xing (33) as Kris Wife And Other Cast.

.

KrisTao slight Krislay (Im EXO Couple Shipper)

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

Rating: T+ (akan naik Rate menjadi Rate M setelah puasa)

.

Author : Albaihaqi Kim / /sdy_yfan

.

Disclamer : Fanfic ini murni pemikiran saya, sama dengan fanfic lain? Semoga hanya kebetulan. Cast disini saya hanya pinjam nama. Jangan marah dan jangan saling Bash. Jika tidak suka KrisTao jangan baca. Jika tidak suka KrisLay jangan baca. Disini KrisLay Cuma jadi selingan. Dan ini bisa dibilang Inchest

.

Summary : Kris Wu, merasa lebih bergairah saat melihat Tao dibanding melihat Istrinya sendiri yang hanya focus pada pekerjaannya sebagai penulis. Awalnya, Kris menggagahi Tao hanya untuk main-main dan lama-kelamaan, Ayah dan anak itu selalu bermain dibelakang Yi Xing

…

.

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul Sembilan tepat. Hari sudah malam. Sesosok Adam dengan setelan Jas Rapi dan berambut pirang itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah dan minimalis. Bisa dibilang rumah yang cocok untuk keluarga kecil modern.

Ruang Tamu dalam keadaan gelap. Tidak ada penerangan dan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kris melihat ada secarik Note temple tak jauh dari sakelar ruang tamu.

'Kris, aku pergi ke Busan dulu untuk mencari ide Skenario. Aku bekerja sama dengan Sutradara Junmyeon untuk menggarap Drama baru. Novelku diangkat menjadi Drama. Aku pergi selama seminggu ya, Jaga dirimu dan Tao baik-baik. Jangan pulang terlalu larut dan jaga kesehatanmu. Dah…'

Kris tau siapa penulis note itu. Istrinya sendiri. Menjadi Suami dari seorang Penulis memang begini. Sering diacuhkan untuk sebuah Buku. Dan bahkan sering ditinggalkan untuk sebuah scenario. Walaupun Kris senang Istrinya pernah mendapat Nominasi penulis scenario terbaik untuk sebuah Drama, Dia juga ingin istrinya dirumah. Mengurus dia dan Putranya, Memasak dan membersihkan rumah, atau berbuat selayaknya kewajiban seorang istri.

Dan Kris sendiri sebenarnya ingin protes, namun, dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia seorang Presdir Perusahaan Wu. Yang kesibukannya dua kali lipat dengan Istrinya sendiri. Tapi, dia masih meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarganya. Namun, Kris percaya pada Yixing. Yixing pergi ke Busan itu sendirian. Tidak ditemani lelaki lain.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar Putra semata wayangnya. Putranya yang masih duduk di bangku akhir Sekolah menengah pertama. Sudah tertidur terlelap. Kris baru sadar jika Putranya itu bertambah besar. Dan mungkin—pikir Kris—sudah memasuki masa Puber. Melihat ada beberapa bekas jerawat didahi sang Putra.

Kris mengusap pelan dahi Zi Tao—Putranya—itu dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Kris menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Tao. Kris menatap lekat wajah Tao. Jika dilihat-lihat, Tao manis juga. Bibir Curvy yang bewarna peach, Pipi yang gembul walaupun tidak tembam, Lingkaran hitam samar disekitar mata Tao—efek kurang tidur karena harus belajar untuk ujian—yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti panda.

Kris mencium sejenak dahi Tao. Lalu pergi keluar dari kamar sang putra tanpa mematikan lampu kamar itu. Karena Kris tahu, Putranya itu takut dengan gelap.

Berjalan kekamarnya dilantai atas lalu menempelkan punggunggnya dikasur luas dibalut seprai itu. Dia menyadari sesuatu, lambat laun, Tao terlihat semakin manis dan cantik dalam bersamaan. Seperti seorang wanita. Memang, dulunya saat Tao masih didalam perut Yixing, Bulan ke 7 saat melakukan USG, Dokter memberitahukan jika Kris akan memiliki seorang Putri, dan entah kenapa saat Lahir—Kris dan Lay sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan perempuan—malah Laki-laki.

.

.

'rrrrrrr'

Handphone Kris berbunyi dengan kencang diatas nakas tak jauh dari Kris tidur, Kris segera mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya terlebih dahulu.

"…"

"Ini masih jam—" Kris melirik kearah jam yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, "—jam lima, Xing.. Aku masih ngantuk…"

"….."

"Memasak? Yang benar saja.. Tidak ingatkah kau kejadian tirai dapur hamper terbakar saat aku memasak ramen?"

"…"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Aku merasa susah jika kau pergi Xing.. Ingat.. Jangan melirik ke laki-laki lain saat kau disana…"

"….."

"Dah.."

Kris menggeram sebal. Dengan kasar dia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan kedapur dengan sedikit uring-uringan. Alangkah kagetnya dia melihat Tao yang sedang membuat Nasi Goreng didapur dan segelas Kopi hitam—minuman wajib kris saat sarapan—diatas meja makan.

"Ah.. Daddy sudah bangun? Daddy duduk saja dulu.. Sebentar lagi nasi gorengnya matang"

"Daddy terbanggun karena Mommymu itu.." Kris menangkupkan tangannya ke teko Kopi hitam itu. Dan menghirup aroma kopi yang keluar bersamaan dengan asap yang mengepul dari atas teko itu.

"Daddy.." panggil Tao.

"Hmm?" Kris setengah terpejam diatas meja makan.

"Kemarin, Mommy berangkat dengan seseorang Lelaki dengan mobil yang sama seperti Mobil daddy" Mata Kris mulai terbuka.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya.. Aku melihatnya saat turun dari halte sepulang sekolah. Lelaki itu memasukkan Koper Mommy ke Bagasi mobilnya dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Mommy. Dan saat masuk ke Mobil itu, Mommy tersenyum ke lelaki itu, Senyumannya pun sama saat jika Daddy tersenyum kearah Mommy.."

"kau tahu siapa nama lelaki itu, son?"

"Mommy pernah mengenalkan dia saat Daddy ke Kanada. Kalau tidak salah, namanya…. Kim Jun siapalah aku lupa"

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"Ah Ya!"

"nanti, Tunggu daddy menjemputmu oke.. Daddy akan pulang lebih cepat.."

"baiklah…"

Kris mulai menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Tampaknya ia akan memanfaatkan moment saat istrinya pergi dengan sedikit 'main-main'

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
